


Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag

by themadtilde



Series: Youtube/Mundane!AU [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And angst, Fluff, M/M, Normal World - Freeform, Youtube!Au, ahh i love flangst, and humor, mundane AU, yes always fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtube/Mundane!AU where Magnus is a youtuber and manages to persuade his shy and dorky boyfriend Alec into doing a boyfriend/boyfriend tag with him.</p><p>Sequel "The Horror Game Test" is up; Magnus and Alec play Five Nights at Freddy's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so English is not my native language, which is why there's mostly dialogue here.  
> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
> Don't own, everything belongs to Cassandra Clare except for the plot.  
> And, that's what I wanted to say.
> 
> OOHH and UNBETA'd. I'm a selfish prick who reads my own stories, but anyways, I'll correct mistakes as I spot them.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: omg guys,I posted this 24 hours ago and already 104 kudos? My most "liked" fanfic has 106 kudos and that took 4 months! THANK U SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Edit: 400 KUDOS. IS THIS REAL LIFE?  
> THANK YOU ISN'T ENOUGH. I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL A HUGE COOKIE AND A HUG BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME ♡♡♡
> 
> the 30th of july, twenty sixteen:  
> hahahahha someone should take editing away from me. but anyways. thank you all for 1000 kudos! ONE THOUSAND! When I posted my first work here, I got so insanely happy over the 8 kudos i got on it xD. I nearly worshipped works with over 100 kudos. For me, more than 100 kudos was a dream that couldn't be reached. When i got 101 kudos on one work, I felt like dying from happiness. And now it's 1000. Shit. I can't say thank you enough.

“So” Magnus settled before the camera.  His hair was, as usual, styled in glittery spikes and he wore a black tanktop with glitter in the Pride-rainbow-pattern. He had neon-green jeans and pink socks, which looked very odd.

“I think you all know who Alexander -”

“Alec!” someone shouted behind the camera. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Who Ale _xander_ is. I have talked about him quite a lot in my videos, heh.” He didn’t look the tiniest bit regretful.

“And a lot of you wanted to see what Alec looked like, and a few of you requested a Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag. So today, I managed to persuade Alec into finally showing his face!” Magnus clapped his hands happily. Alec rolled his eyes.

“So, I invite my darling Alexander -” could ones face get that red? - “to take place next to me on this very royal beanbag!” He patted the golden beanbag next to him.

Alec appeared on screen, and he awkwardly sank down in the beanbag. His scrawny but tall body looked very uncomfortable and he tugged nervously at the sleeves of his (black) sweater.

“Go on!” Magnus whispered eagerly, nudging Alec. “Introduce yourself!”

“Uh .. hey everyone.” Alec waved nervously at the camera. “Um, so my name’s Alec, and …”

Magnus nodded encouragingly.

“And … I … uh … will probably not be seen in any videos after this?” Alec tried. Magnus shook his head.

“No,” he tutted. “No, no, and no. That’s getting cut. Try again.”

Alec sighed.

“Hi, my name is Alec and I am that boy that Magnus talks about all the time” he said sarcastically. He didn’t feel very enthusiastic himself, but Magnus looked delighted at his new presentation.

“Perfect!” Magnus exclaimed. “Now you’ve met Alec. Isn’t he adorable!”

Alec, whose face just had returned to its normal colour, now flamed up again.

“Just look at that blush!” Magnus cooed, and looked like he was about to stand up from his own beanbag and kiss Alec.

The latter mentioned, though, quickly covered his face with his hands.

“Magnus!” he hissed. “Get on with the questions already, damnit!”

The sparkly teen pouted, but obeyed nonetheless. He crossed his legs and reached for a notebook that lay before him on the floor.

Alec leaned back in the beanbag, looking everywhere but the camera.

“First question” Magnus said happily. “When and where did you meet?”

He put down the notebook and gave Alec a challenging look. Said boy coughed and tugged in his sweater.

“Uh … at a party, three years ago?” Alec said it as if it was a question.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Elaborate, darling. They want the details, not a quick overlook.”

Alec blushed again. He was already regretting this.

“Um, okay, we met at one of Magnus’ parties.” Magnus raised one eyebrow, urging for Alec to continue.

“And … I don’t know.” Alec shrugged. Magnus sighed. He would have to edit this video a lot.

“Honey, that’s still not enough. Why were you at the party?”

Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

“Well, my sister Isabelle, my half-brother Jace and his - not then, but now - girlfriend Clary and her friend Simon dragged me along. I don’t like parties.” He said simply, as if that explained everything.

“But you don’t regret going to his one, though?” Magnus grinned and winked.

“No, I don’t. Next question please.”

“When did you meet my parents? Well, my parents are dead, as I probably mentioned in one of my earlier videos. And Alec’s parents …” Magnus pondered over he should describe Maryse and Robert Lightwood. He didn’t like them at all, but after a year of dating their son, they had managed to go to ‘first name basis.’

“Well, I met them for the first time a few months before I met Alec. I saw them leaving a meeting. But the first time I met them after I started dating Alec, was when I followed Alec home to do homework. Although we didn’t get much homework done.”

Alec facepalmed. “NEXT QUESTION!”

Magnus grinned, amused. “Where was our first kiss?”

Alec looked like he wanted to sink and disappear into the beanbag. “I am so not answering that!” he exclaimed.

“Why? You regretting it?” Magnus’ tone was playful, but there was a slightly hurt look in his eyes. Guilt immediately washed over Alec.

“No, no, of course I don’t!” Alec hurried to explain. “I just … ugh, can’t you answer that?”

Magnus shrugged. “Sure. Okay, so a few days after the party, I saw a beautiful, dark-haired boy with the most stunning blue eyes - “ Alec blushed again at the description - “and decided to invite him for coffee. And then, I kissed him.” Magnus grinned whole-heartedly, remembering the first time he had touched Alec’s lips.

“Ah” Magnus murmured, “yes. The perfect shape of the lips." Suddenly, he started cracking up. "And then you fell down the stairs."

Alec gasped at the revelation and Magnus laughed out loud.

"You saw that?" Alec shouted. 

Magnus snickered. "Sweetie, you fell down a stair in a pretty much empty apartment. The walls are not soundproof, you know." Alec spluttered something, before he calmed down. Magnus, however, was shaking with uncontrollably laughter, much to Alec's dislike.

This time, Alec snatched the notebook instead of asking Magnus to carry on.

“‘Who said ‘I love you’ first?” Alec asked.  Magnus dreamy gaze cleared and he looked at his boyfriend with interest.

“I think I did” Alec said. “After our third date or so.”

“But I was close second” Magnus agreed. Alec nodded. “It was a kinda big step for us, at least me, to say it.”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, I had both told and been told it before. But it was a whole other thing to say it to you.”

Alec looked genuinely surprised. “Why me?”

Magnus looked disappointed. “I thought we had been over this, Alec. You are special.”

“Oh” was all Alec said. There was a moment of silence as Alec looked down in his lap. Magnus just looked at Alec with the dreamy gaze a school girl gave her crush. (This would later cause almost half of the audience that watched this video later to either give a choking sound or just scream out loud at the cuteness.)

“So,” Alec’s voice finally broke the silence and Magnus snapped out of his dreamy state. “What eye colour do you wish I had?”

Alec wished he had checked over the question before reading it out loud. That his eyes were one of Magnus’ favorite things about him was something that he was reminded of every day. Not that he complained, but tell Magnus to write an essay of four papers describing Alec’s eyes, and the teen would easily manage five.

“I go first” Alec hurried to say. Magnus was about to enter a long speech, he saw that, and he wanted to move onto the next question as soon as possible.

“I don’t think your eyes should be any different. I mean, I like that colour. Sort of yellow-green. And that shape - almost like a cat’s.”

Magnus watched him with interest as his eyes were described. In his mind, he had prepared a long rant about just how awesome and amazing Alec’s eyes were, but he decided to cut it short.

“Okay, it’s my turn now. So, you all know that there’s nothing I love more than Alec’s eyes, well except for his personality, but really! Look at them! Alec, darling, look at the camera.” Reluctantly, Alec turned his head and looked at the shimmering camera.

“And try to widen your eyes” Magnus added.

“Widen?”

“You know, just make them bigger.

“Uh, okay.” Alec tried to stare at the camera, which felt very awkward. Next to him, he heard Magnus take a breath.

“So, I mean, blue eys are my favorite. It’s just such a pure and innocent look, really! I have dated people with blue eyes before, but just look at this pair!” He gestured wildly at Alec’s face. “Look at those and tell me you see such a bright and deep colour every day. Bet you can’t, because this. Is. Rare.”

“Okay Mags” Alec interrupted him, and quitted his intense staring. “I think they understand. You like my eyes. I like your eyes, Next question.”

“But-” Magnus protested, but Alec had already started to read out next question.

“Tell me one thing you wish I didn’t do. Well, this should be interesting.” Alec put down the book and looked at Magnus.

“I go first” he said, at the same time as Magnus said: “I start.” There was a moment of silence as they stared out each other, but Alec eventually gave in.

“Fine, you start. One thing you don’t like about me.”

“Not ‘not like’, but wish you didn’t do. And that would be that you always put others before yourself. I know that you worry-” he rushed to explain when Alec opened his mouth to defend himself.

“- and it’s sweet that you care for everyone so much. But sometimes, it just gets out of hand. You have to take care of yourself, too.”

“I know” Alec sighed. “No need to get in on that. Just say one ordinary, small thing that annoys you.”

Magnus looked disappointed, but went along with it.

“Okay. I really wish you didn’t cuddle with Chairman Meow so much. Honestly, some times you don’t even let me sit down next to you, in case Chairman gets woken.” He crossed his arms and pouted. Alec barked a laugh.

“Someone’s jealous!” he said in a sing-song voice. As if to test the limits, Chairman Meow peeked inside Magnus’ bedroom and Alec immediatly went over and picked him up.

Magnus scowled at them when Alec sat down again, this time with the cat in his lap.

“Not jealous” Magnus muttered. “Just annoyed. Some times, it’s almost as if you’re cheating on me with Chairman.”

Alec shrugged and buried his nose in Chairman’s fur.

“What can I say?” he murmured, voice muffled by the fur. “Church never liked me, he always hissed and tried to scratch and claw me. Plus, the Chairman doesn’t judge me when I buy another package of black socks.”

“But they are all black!” Magnus whined. “At least you could throw in some yellow, or orange …”

“And there is one thing that annoys me. You always offending my choice of clothes.”  Alec gave Magnus a pointed look.

At the same time, Chairman decided he’d had enough and leaped from Alec’s lap, disappearing under Magnus’ bed.

“I wear whatever I want, anything I feel comfortable with. You feel comfortable in your sparkly, neon-green or pink clothes, and I feel comfortable in my dark and black ones.” Alec shrugged simply.

Magnus looked like he was contemplating his answer very closely. Eventually, he said:

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with your style, and I agree that you can wear whatever you want. I cannot force you to anything. It’s just … “ he sighed wistfully, “fashion and clothes are one of my greatest hobbies in life. And you are the greatest and most awesome person I’ve ever met, and I want to mix my hobbies and you. Because that’s what I love the most. You and fashion. I know that I get a bit too pushy and judgemental sometimes.” He looked truly sorry for that. Alec’s hard gaze softened.

“I know you don’t mean it in a bad way” he said. “Let’s continue before we get too emotional.”

Magnus nodded and reached for the notebook. “Where was our first date?”

“Uh, if you don’t count the one where we first kissed -”

“That was not a date, merely an inviation to spend some time. Our first proper date was at Taki’s. Not the most fancy place maybe, but nonetheless nice.”

Alec agreed. “Yeah, it’d probably just be awkward if we went to a really fancy and snobby restaurant. I would blush the entire time, people would stare at us - well, mostly you due to your, uhm, prominent looks …”

“Good choice of words” Magnus said appreciatively.

“ … and I would knock something over before the evening was over” Alec finished. “So, don’t take me to fancy restaurants. Because I will mess something up. Even if there aren’t anything I can mess up, I will find a way. Trust me.”

Magnus chuckled. “Next question. What am I good at?”

A dozen of thoughts crossed Alec’s mind, but he chose one of them. “Being romantic” he said, and Magnus shone up.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I mean, one time when I came home were you gone and all I found was a note. And you gave me several clues to follow, and led me to a hidden place in the forest. You had littered it with candlelights and prepared a dinner there.” Alec smiled at the memory. “That is like the definition of romantic.”

Magnus beamed at him. “Thank you, darling. I would say that you are excellent at blushing, but I suppose I’ll have to find something more flattering.”

“Yes please.” Alec pretended to glare at him.

“Uh … you’re good at kissing …” Magnus tried.

“Does not count” Alec said determined.

“Well … you’re good at touching …”

When Alec’s cheeks turned red, Magnus said quickly added: “Not in a sexual way. It’s just … you are very comforting when you touch someone.”

Alec looked like he was about to pass out.

“I mean, I don’t think you realize it yourself, but you always feel so safe. Not only to me. But you have a calm and protecting aura, and the way you sensually rub someone’s back-” not the best choice of words “- or the way you play with ones hair. It’s just comforting.”

“I … uh, thank you?” Alec looked baffled at that. Magnus suspected they should probably move along.

“So. What am I always dressed in? Well, you are always dressed in black.” He turned to playfully glare at Alec, who pretended to glare right back.

“And you are always dressed in new clothes - I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the same outfit twice. Except for your nightrobes.” Alec frowned.

“True” Magnus agreed. “So, what was your first impression of me?”

Alec thought of that night at the party that changed his life. The other teen had been dressed in a dark outfit with rivets and spiky hair and lipstick.

“Hmm, sparkly I think. Not …. weird. Just … unusual. I had never seen another man dress like that before” Alec commented, but he was grinning.

Magnus looked proud.

“Well, I do try” he smiled. “And you … well, the first thing I noticed was your hair and your eyes. Yes. Blue eyes and black hair.” Magnus sighed longingly. “Perfect.” It looked like he was about to disappear in one of his daydreams again, but he composed himself in the last second.

“My first impression of you was ‘brilliant’” Magnus declared. Alec’s eyes widened.

“It was not! You’re just trying to be nice.”

Magnus looked a bit sour at that. “Believe me, honey, I thought so much more about you than ‘brilliant.’ It was merely a word to sum up my thoughts. You are so much more than brilliant.”

Alec didn’t know what to answer to that. This would be published on YouTube, and he didn’t feel like confessing his love for Magnus to the entire Internet. Magnus seemed to understand that because he said:

“I think that is enough questions for one video. Okay.”

He turned to the camera, showing off a dazzling smile.

“Now you’ve met Alexander, and you’ve seen our boyfriend/boyfriend tag. That should be enough to keep you in check until next video.”

Alec just sat there, looking awkward as Magnus told his goodbyes.

“And I don’t know when next video will come up, but it’ll be soon. Take care of yourself, and … “

Suddenly, Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him shamelessly, despite the fact that the camera was still recording. (Fans would later also die a bit here, since the angle gave them and excellent view of the couple.)

Alec pulled back first, but that was expected. Magnus grinned mischeviously.

“Not so bad being in one of my videos, right?”

Alec hummed. “Not if you’re gonna end them like that, no.”

Magnus laughed, and stood up to turn off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. If you didn't like it, please point out what I should do better. Kudos and comments makes me happy! :)  
> I sort of believe in karma; see, I'm always too lazy to leave kudos or review a story even if I enjoyed it. But I like to think of it like this: every kudos I care to leave will make someone (the author, obviously) happy, and for every review and kudos that i leave I will get one back. Karma, y'know?  
> Anyways, even if you don't believe in karma, please leave kudos if you enjoyed this.
> 
> EDIT: T H A N K Y O U F O R E V E R Y C O M M E N T Y O U H A V E L E F T D O Y O U K N O W H O W M U C H I T M E A N S T O M E


End file.
